Vecil Pearce
Vecil Pearce is the drell friend of Vayla Demrega and former RAPTOR operative. Origin Like most drell born and raised on the hanar homeworld of kajhe, Vecil was born on the citadel and raised there. He learned much from his parents about there assassin life and more. His parents were killed by rival drell assassins that he killed when they taught him everything they knew when raising Vecil. No home, no food, Vecil lived in the slums of the citadel for 3 years. Overtime, he developed immunity to diseases' that plagued other poor people for years to come. Vecil was helped by homeless a child due to his good faith to him. Over the 3 years he spent in the slums, he and the child were close friends. When his relatives heard where he located, they came to take him in into their family. Vecil would not abandon his only friend. He insisted they take the kid aswell. They refused. He spoke of not leaving with them if they would not take his friend. The kid decided Vecil leave and get a better life. That was the last he ever heard from his friend. History Vecil was soon put into a training program for potential gifted drell children. Given many training choices, Vecil took them all. Gaining experience in stealth, heavy weapons use, and every possible field. At the age of 21, Vecil was admitted into the SF codenamed "RAPTOR" unit. The RAPTOR unit was a high-trained group of 7 experienced drell. They are known to other drell as "The reckless" due to RAPTOR causing so much chaos. Heart implant During a mission involving RAPTORs interference, Vecil was shot in the heart with a sniper rifle and barely made it to a hospital. The injury left a surgery scar on Vecil's chest. Due to many cybernetic replacements, his heart could fail if he caused it to beat over 132.3 per minute. Due to this flaw he was kicked out of RAPTOR. Relationship with Vayla Demrega Vecil met Vayla as she returned from being held captive as a cerberus enforced. They met while looking around a food store. Vecil grew shy by her unresistant apearence. She then asked him on a date while they talked about food prices. A week after there relationship began, Vayla wanted to take there love further. Vecil was specific about if his heart reached 132.3. He thought feeling excited about the love between himself and Vayla would not be a problem. The more loved Vecil felt of the moment of having a sexual affair and the fear of dying, the faster his heart beat. He stopped the moment he saw his heart watch reached 130.4. Vecil told her about his heart implants to keep himself alive. Vayla understood very well about his heart implants. He still loved her though. In 2199, Vecil met Vayla in her apartment all emotionally torn. He spoke of words that made her open her eyes on what she has become. Meeting chapter *Return from darkness (Under Construction) Category:Dantanius Category:Characters Category:Drell Category:Male